I'll Love You Forever
by MeikoSakine
Summary: After a long amount of years shut away for commiting the worst crime a familiar could, Tomoe returns to the human world to seek out his love, Nanami.
1. Chapter 1

"Nanami..." Tomoe whispered "Nanami, I'm so sorry. I should've know this would happen."

"Tomoe, it's not your fault. Please, don't think it's your fault. Please." Nanami replied. Tomoe grabbed her into his arms, and kissed her passionately.

"I was stupid to think we could get away with this. I knew that consummating our love would bring this." Tomoe covered his face with his hands, and he started to shake, as if he was crying.

"Tomoe, please don't beat yourself up over this." Nanami put her hand on his shoulder. Tomoe wiped his eyes, and took her hand.

"They're coming for me tomorrow. I don't know when I will see you after that."

"I will wait for you. I promise."

"I love you, Nanami."

"I love you too, Tomoe."

The two fell asleep.

When Nanami woke the next morning, Tomoe was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoe looked down, and sighed happily.

It had been so long, but finally he was back. Back on earth. Back with Nanami.

He leapt gracefully down from the tree, and walked to the entrance to the shrine. He had a moment of doubt. What if she was gone? What if he had been gone for longer then he thought, and she was gone? What if she had moved away?

What if she had found someone new?

He reached out and touched the side of the shrine. He had put an enchantment onto the shrine so it wouldn't decay whilst he was gone. It still looked the same as normal.

He slid open the slider, and padded slowly towards Nanami's room. He gently let himself in.

And there she was.

She looked exactly the same as she ad when he left. Her chocolate brown hair fanned out around head, her features peaceful with sleep, her slim body wrapped up in the futon.

Tomoe made his way over to her, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He knelt down, and planted a kiss onto Nanami's forehead. His eyes shot open, and he retracted in shock.

Her deity mark was gone!

Tomoe didn't have time to panic, because at that very moment, Nanami woke up.

She looked up at him with her green eyes.

_'Since when did Nanami have green eyes?' _he thought. Then he realised it.

This girl wasn't Nanami.

The girl got over the shock of him being there, and started to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" The girl nervously asked, pulling her covers up around herself "What do you want?"

Tomoe turned around.

"I'm sorry." He replied, standing and turning towards the door "I was looking for someone, and thought you were her. She looks just like you."

"Oh." the girl replied. She calmed a bit, but was still noticeably nervous, even scared of the man in her room.

Suddenly, the slider flew open, and a woman bundled in.

"Naoko! What's wrong?" The woman cried. She looked at Tomoe and gasped.

"Tomoe?" She asked. Tomoe saw her properly.

Her hair had been cropped short, her body was inhumanly thin, and she looked sickly.

But there was no doubt that this was Nanami.

"Nanami!" Tomoe exclaimed, and jumped up. Her pulled her into a hug. She felt even skinnier in his arms, and he could feel that she was deathly cold.

"Tomoe!" Nanami repeated, breathless "You're back!"

"Excuse me?" the girl, Naoko asked "I don't mean to ruin your reunion, Mum, but who is he?"

Mum? Had Tomoe heard her right? This girl was Nanami's...

"She is your daughter?" Tomoe asked, letting his arms drop.

"Yes." Nanami replied "This is my daughter. Her name is Naoko."

"Your daughter?" Tomoe couldn't hide the sadness in his voice.

"Well, she's not just my daughter." Nanami replied, picking up on Tomoe's sadness.

"What do you mean?"

"Tomoe. It has been almost twenty years, but I would like you to meet Naoko."

"Nice to meet you, Naoko." Tomoe said, slightly awkwardly. He looked back to Nanami, who gently smiled.

"She is your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Tomoe blinked, and looked over at Naoko.

"She's my..." he said, and looked to Nanami "How?"

Nanami sighed, and leaned against Tomoe. He looked down at her, slightly surprised. Nanami just shook her head.

"Can we please talk about this in the morning? I feel so tired."

"Are you okay, mum?" Naoko said, walking over "You're not having a funny turn, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just tired." Nanami insisted. She said goodnight to her daughter, and her and Tomoe left the room.

"Is she really my daughter?" Tomoe asked. Nanami nodded.

"Yes. I know we only did it once, but I guess that was all it needed."

Nanami sighed again, and tripped over her foot. Tomoe caught her.

"Woah!" He exclaimed "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing!" She replied, standing herself back up "I'm just really tired. I need to sleep."

Tomoe looked at her with disbelief, but shook it off.

"If Naoko is in your room, where are you sleeping?"

Nanami blushed.

"Well, since you weren't here... I was... sleeping in your room... And I never really moved out of it when Naoko was born."

Tomoe blinked, and then smirked.

"I see." He opened the slider to his room, and the couple entered.

"But since you''re back now, I guess you can have it back."

"Or we could share it."

"Or that."

Nanami got into the futon, and Tomoe tucked her in. He fetched a futon of his own from the cupboard, and laid it down right next to Nanami's.

"I promise we'll talk about this in the morning." Nanami said, yawning "I promise..."

She never finished what she was about to say, because she fell asleep.

"Good night, my love." Tomoe whispered, kissing her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Tomoe woke up first. He spent a few precious minutes watching Nanami sleep, and wondering how he had bared being away from her for almost twenty years.

"Tomoe?" Nanami murmured, stirring "Oh, good morning."

"Good morning, Nanami." Tomoe said, planting a kiss on her forehead. He still couldn't get over how different she looked now. She felt so fragile that he could snap her in two with a flick of his wrist.

Nanami got up, and Tomoe followed suit. Tomoe went through to the kitchen, and left Nanami to get ready for the day.

"Oh!" Naoko exclaimed as Tomoe entered the kitchen. She turned around in surprise.

"Apologies!" Tomoe said.

"It's okay, I'm just not used to people coming into the kitchen." Naoko turned back to her work.

"What are you making?"

"A basic breakfast. Fried fish, rice and tea. Not much. But then I'm not much of a cook."

"It smells divine." Tomoe replied.

"Thanks." Naoko replied, smiling. She finished up cooking, and served three meals. Nanami came in, and the three started to eat.

"Ikadakimasu." They said.

When the food was all eaten, Tomoe helped Naoko to wash up, and then the three sat down.

"I guess I should explain about things then." Nanami said. She looked over to Tomoe, who nodded. Naoko excused herself, and went off to school.

"Well." Nanami started "I'm not entirely sure what to say. Naoko is your daughter. I know we only did it once, but it seems that was enough."

Nanami looked at her hands, and Tomoe reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. He squeezed them.

"I believe you. But I must ask about her eyes..."

"I know they are the same colour as Mizuki's." Nanami added, her voice flat "But I never did anything with him. Naoko's eyes are like that because she can see _them._"

"Them?"

"The spirits. The supernatural. She can see all of them, even though she is a normal human."

"Ah." Tomoe looked around "Where is Mizuki, anyway? I haven't seen him in twenty years."

"He's probably with Naoko, or hiding from you in the woods. He probably knew you were coming back, so he decided to run away and hide."

"And why would he need to hide from me?"

Nanami grinned.

"He and Naoko are, well, they're going out."

Tomoe's eyes went wide and he stood up. He turned and marched outside.

"You stupid snake!" He yelled "Get back here! How dare you be with _my _daughter!"

There was a rustling in the bush, and Mizuki showed himself.

"Tomoe!" He said, flashing a smile "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"Don't you 'how are you' me, you snake! What have you done to my daughter!"

"Well, you weren't here to raise her." Mizuki shot back, looking up at him through his eyelashes "And I think the better question would be what _haven't_ I done to Naoko?"

"Mizuki! Stop it!" Nanami scolded, coming outside "Stop annoying Tomoe. You haven't done anything with Naoko, and you know it."

Tomoe laughed, and Mizuki blushed.

Nanami coughed, and went back inside. Tomoe looked over at her.

"Mizuki. What's wrong with Nanami?"

"She's getting old." Mizuki replied "You've been gone for twenty years. Alot can happen to a human in that time."

"I really have missed a lot, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have." Mizuki smirked "But I can show you the past."

"With your incense burner."

"Yes."

"Then, would you show me the past?"

"Depends." Mizuki flashed the most innocent smile he could muster "Get down on your knees, and say 'Mizuki is the best familiar to Nanami ever!'"

Much to Mizuki's surprise. Tomoe got down onto his knees.

"Mizuki is the best familiar to Nanami ever." He mumbled. Mizuki stared at him in surprise for a second, but then smiled.

"Okay. I can take you back."

Mizuki led Tomoe to the spare room, and got out his incense burner. Tomoe laid down, and Mizuki got the burner going.

"I'll come with you." Mizuki said "I can talk you through everything that happens. I'll do it so Nanami can't see or sense either of us, but we can see her."

"Okay." Tomoe nodded.

He closed his eyes, and drifted off into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

I thought I would just chuck a short AN in here...

Just to address why the chapters are so short, I was basically just doing them in my spare time... But since people seem to like this I will try and make them longer ^.^

Umm... So yeah! Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 6

Tomoe opened his eyes and looked around. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the bright light, but as soon as they did he realised he was at the shrine.

"You ready to go?" Mizuki asked, putting a cold hand on Tomoe's shoulder. He suppressed a shudder, and nodded.

"Yes. Let's go." He replied, shrugging the other familiar's hand off and stepping forwards. Mizuki smiled.

"Just remember, she can't see you-" Mizuki started, but before he could finish his sentence Tomoe had already run off.

"Stupid fox." Mizuki said to himself, smiling.

Tomoe didn't want to hear what that idiot had to say. He could hear Nanami crying, and that was all he could think of. He burst into the shrine, and quickly located her.

She was in his room. Tomoe didn't even find this strange. He slid open the door, and looked in. He felt his heart wrench when he saw the girl curled up in his bed crying. He walked over and held his hand out to her.

"Nanami..." He whispered, reaching out. She ignored him, and continued to cry. Tomoe was taken aback.

"Idiot. I told you, she can't see or hear you." Tomoe whipped around and saw Mizuki crouched by the door. Tomoe turned around and blushed slightly at his idiocy.

"I-I knew that." He replied. Mizuki opened his mouth to say something else, but he quickly closed it when he saw himself walk into the room.

"Rise and shine, Nanami!" He cheerfully called, walking over to where Nanami was curled up.

"Go away." Nanami bluntly replied. Mizuki looked down at her, and did a double take when he realised she was crying.

"Nanami!" He exclaimed "You're crying! Why are you crying?"

Mizuki placed a hand on her shoulder, but she roughly shrugged him off and buried her head further into Tomoe's blankets.

"Idiot!" She replied in a voice that made Tomoe's heart break in two "Don't you know well enough? Tomoe's gone! He's gone!"

Mizuki's hand froze in mid air.

"No he's not." he said, cocking his head to one side in confusion. Nanami looked up at him and shot him a look that would make anything turn to stone.

"Do you honestly think I would be in this state if he was still here? They came for him, while I was asleep. They took him away, and I didn't even say goodbye properly."

Mizuki kept looking at her, his confusion growing more and more by the second.

"But..." Mizuki trailed off "I can feel two presences in here... I can feel yours, and his, although I must say it's weak..." Mizuki thought about it for a few moments, and then his eyes widened slightly. He stood up, and began to pace the floor.

"What is it, Mizuki?" Nanami asked through her hiccup-sobs.

"N-nothing..." He replied, not looking her in the eyes. Could it be true? Was it possible? Was that the reason he had been taken away? Because he did _that_?

"Mizuki! What's wrong?" Nanami stood up, and Mizuki went to leave the room. Nanami crossed her arms.

"Mizuki!" She said loudly "I command you to tell me what's wrong!"

Mizuki swallowed, knowing he would have to speak now.

"Well. You say Tomoe's gone. And I can still feel him here." Mizuki swallowed and blushed slightly "Did you two... you know... do anything together? Like..." Mizuki waved his hands around. Nanami suddenly got what he was trying to say and nodded.

"Yes." She replied, not even blushing a tiny bit "We had sex."

"Oh. Oh. Okay." Mizuki was blushing as red as a tomato now "Oh. OH."

"What?"

"Forgive me for asking, but how long ago did you do _it?_"

Nanami counted on her finger.

"Two weeks." She said.

"I can't believe she actually did that without blushing" Mizuki whispered to Tomoe. Tomoe looked away from him, blushing bright red himself. Mizuki left it at that and the two went back to listening to what the other Mizuki and Nanami were talking about.

"And your menstruation cycle..?"

Nanami looked up sharply.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" She said, her eyes filling with tears. Mizuki noticed this and tried to calm her down.

"I don't know if you are or not, but it seems logical. I mean, I don't know how _that _works for humans and such, but if you want to see a doctor I can come too, you know!" By now Mizuki was flailing his arms around in a panic trying to calm down the crying girl. Nanami just flung herself sideways onto Tomoe's bed. Mizuki sighed in defeat and left the room.

Tomoe turned to the future Mizuki.

"Is this how she was when I was taken?" he asked, his face blank. Mizuki nodded.

"She was like this until she finally agreed to go see a doctor."

"How long was that?" Tomoe looked back to the sobbing girl. Mizuki looked away.

"About a month." He closed his eyes "It was terrible. She refused to move from your bed. She wouldn't eat, drink or go to school. It was really hard keeping her in good health."

"I... I had no idea..." Tomoe started, his face still blank. Mizuki frowned at him. He had never seen Tomoe act in such a way.

"It's not your fault." The snake offered "Well, I'll take you forward a month."

Tomoe nodded, and closed his eyes. White rushed around under his lids, and when he looked out, the two were in a doctors room. Tomoe look around, and saw Nanami was talking with the doctor.

"The tests came back positive. You are indeed pregnant." The doctor said, smiling. Nanami looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"P-pregnant?" She said in a small voice. The doctor frowned.

"Is there a problem?" she said "You know you can tell me anything. By law I have to keep anything you say between just us two."

Nanami looked down, and then burst into tears. Tomoe felt his heart being squeezed again.

"The- the father isn't around any more... He left..." Nanami swallowed "And I have my f-friend to help me, but he's just not the same..." She trailed off, sobbing. The doctor laid a hand on her shoulder.

"There are a lot of routes we could take. You are not so far in your pregnancy, so terminating your pregnancy is still an option. However, if you don't want to do that, you can always put baby up for adoption when it's born..."

The voices went funny, and the image started to fade. Tomoe looked sharply to Mizuki, who shrugged.

"Time's up for now."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone :D

First off I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a LOOONG time. I have no excuses, I've just been too lazy to write it XD

I tried to write a nice long chapter for you all today, but it didn't really work out so this is all I have for you all :s But I hope it's okay.

I'm still waiting for the next chapter of this to come out! It's been ages now! I just wanna read on, it's making me sad that I can't .

Anyway. Let's get on with the chapter! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 7

When Naoko got back from school that evening, she found Mizuki sat by the door.

"Welcome back." He said, getting up and pulling her into is arms. Naoko blushed.

"I'm back." She said, hugging him back.

"Did you have a nice day? How was your lunch?" He said, playing with Naoko's hands. She had painted her nails a lovely pearly pink and they looked very girly and nice.

"I did have a nice day. And lunch was very good. Did you make it?"

"I did." Mizuki looked up at the sky.

"Why are you outside?"Naoko asked, looked up at the sky as well.

"Tomoe and your mother went out." Mizuki replied "And Tomoe locked me out."

Naoko stifled a laugh "Really?" She said "He locked you out?"

"Well, I am dating his daughter." He said, sitting down on the steps and pulling his girlfriend into his lap "He has reason to be annoyed at me."

Naoko laughed, and kissed him gently. They were interrupted by the noise of someone clearing their throat. Naoko drew away from Mizuki to look up at her mother and father who had just gotten back.

"Welcome back." Mizuki smiled at Tomoe "Do you think you can let us in?"

"Don't you smile at me after doing that to my daughter, snake." Tomoe bared his teeth, but moved past them and unlocked the doors.

"How was school today?" Nanami asked her daughter. Naoko smiled.

"It was good! We had a new teacher for English language. He actually comes from England."

"He?" Mizuki said, putting his arm around Naoko's shoulder.

"Wait a minute." Tomoe stopped walking "Did you just say you went to school today?"

Naoko looked at him "Yes. I still go to school."

"But… Aren't you almost twenty years old?"

Naoko looked at him strangely.

"No." She said "I'm sixteen."

Tomoe looked at Nanami, who looked back "Nanami." He said "Can I speak with you?"

Nanami nodded her head, and led Tomoe away from her daughter and her lover.

"How can she be sixteen?" Tomoe asked straight out "She was conceived over twenty years ago."

Nanami hung her head. "She's not completely human. She's only half."

"Half Human and half Yokai?" Tomoe asked.

"Yes. And because of that, she doesn't seem to age as fast as the others." Nanami paused "I met a woman in the hospital when I had Naoko. Her son already moved out and has his own place."

Tomoe put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry." He said "everything that's happened to you is my fault."

"It's not." Nanami smiled, hugging him tightly "Everything that has happened to me is because I love you, and there is nothing you or I can do about that."

Tomoe hugged her back, but still couldn't get over how thin she was. It was like she hadn't eaten properly in ages.

"Anyway." Nanami said before Tomoe could say anything "I'm tired, so I'm going to go have a nap." She moved towards the door, but then froze. She turned around "You don't mind me sleeping in your room, do you?"

"Of course not." Tomoe shook his head "I'll wake you up when dinner's ready."

"Thank you." Nanami smiled, and left. Tomoe sighed, and went to join Mizuki and Naoko who were in the main room.

"You may be fifteen, but I've known you longer." Mizuki said, hugging Naoko as she cleaned the room.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a weird child who doesn't grow as fast as the others." Naoko said, rolling her eyes and reaching higher to dust some cobwebs.

Tomoe rolled his eyes as he walked in, and pulled Mizuki back off his daughter.

"Oh hey there." Mizuki said, smiling up at him "You know, if me and Naoko get married you'll have to get used to me calling you daddy."

"Be quite, snake." Tomoe said. Naoko blushed slightly.

"Um… Where's my mother?" She asked quickly, wanting to get out of the room.

"She's gone to bed. She's very tired." Tomoe answered, taking his attention away from Mizuki for the moment.

"Right." Naoko started towards the door "I'll go make sure she's comfortable." And with that, she left.

"Scaring off your daughter." Mizuki tutted "And we were just getting it on as well."

Tomoe swung his arm and smacked the younger familiar in the back of the head. Mizuki flew across the room and landed in a heap against the wall, sending dust flying everywhere.

"Aww, and Naoko just cleaned as well!" Mizuki said, before standing up and brushing himself down.

"That was a stupid thing to say, snake." Tomoe growled. Mizuki just laughed.

"I was joking." He said "And I would be nicer to me. I am showing you the pieces of Nanami's past that you weren't there for."

Tomoe didn't want to admit it, but Mizuki was right. He had to be nice to him.

"And speaking of that, I'll show you the next part." Mizuki smiled, sitting Tomoe down.

"Just close your eyes."

* * *

Please leave a review if you enjoyed! And hopefully the next chapter will be much more longer, since we get to see some more of Nanami's past!

~Catt :)


End file.
